Of Kings and Ravens
by Winter Nyx
Summary: HPLV Fem!Harry The night Lord Voldemort attacked Godric's Hollow, he woke something ancient in little Kalista Potter. Now ten years later, she will enter the Wizarding World and start off a chain of events that will lead to either destruction or salvation
1. Prologue

As stated in the summary, this _will_ be a LV/HP story with a _female_ Harry. So don't complain that I didn't leave enough warnings.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…I don't want to either

--

**Prologue**

--

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

A sickly green light struck Kalista Raven Potter right on the forehead. And time stopped.

Part of a weakening seal shattered, and an ancient being's memories and powers finally woke after centuries of forced slumber. Her power lazily reached out much like a stretching cat. In that moment between time, she took in the situation. Her human body was caught somewhere in the middle of life and death.

That would not do. Much of her power was still sealed, so this mortal body could die. And she refused to wait to be reincarnated again. Gathering what power she had access to, she threw it at the cloaked figure.

Time started again.

And Lord Voldemort was met with the green light of the killing curse reflected back at him. The last thing he saw was a pair of tri-colored eyes. A ring of true emerald green, a ring the color of bright new leaves and surrounding the pupil was a ring of molten gold. Those inhuman eyes gleamed with an ancient rage and unquenched bloodlust in the face of a toddler. Then his own curse struck him and his body disintegrated.

Lord Voldemort's spirit escaped but those eyes would haunt his thoughts for years to come.

Once her attacker's spirit was gone, her tri-colored eyes faded back to the former human green. She wondered why that cloaked human didn't fully die but then decided that the thought could wait for another day. For now, she was tired. Closing her eyes, she slept. She would deal with things when she woke.

She did not wake when a half giant picked her up and awkwardly cradled her tiny body. Nor did she realize when an old man placed her upon the doorsteps of her new family. She did not hear the old wizard utter her new title.

The Girl-Who-Lived slept on unaware.

--

I know it is kind of confusing, but well…aren't most prologues.

The tri-colored eyes come from the Meredith Gentry novels by Laurell K. Hamilton. I don't own that idea either.


	2. Chapter 1

Since the prologue was so short, I decided to post the first chapter at the same time.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

--

**Chapter 1**

--

A month passed before she finally came to terms with her situation. Waking up to Vernon Dursley's purple face had not been pleasant, and the last four weeks had only increased her hatred towards him. Petunia Dursley was almost tolerable on most days. But, her brat was not. Dudley would find himself having an accident sometime in the future. It might be years before anything happened but she was patient. One did not live for countless centuries without learning patience.

The biggest shock had been the fact that she was a child. A _child!_

She had been a goddess lifetimes ago. She had been _the_ Morrigan, the goddess of war, death, sovereignty and prophecy! She once held the fate of warriors in her hands. Who died on the battlefield had been _her_ choice! A king had to have _her_ blessing before he could be legitimately considered a king. And damn it, she was supposed to be an _adult_!

And damn that bastard who cursed her to this existence. May he rot in the underworld where ravens and crows would tear apart his soul for all eternity.

Though unhappy about being a baby, she was fascinated by how much the world had changed. Tribes were replaced with cities. Songs and tales of great heroes and warriors no longer resounded. Old gods and goddesses long forgotten.

But, they would not forget for long.

Yes, this new world would soon witness the return of Morrigan of the Tuatha De Danaan. Humans would once more shiver in the shadow of her wings. And all would feel the weight of a slighted goddess's wrath.

--

Ten years passed relatively quickly. Morrigan had finally accepted the sudden de-aging after a few years and now easily responded to the name Kalista Potter.

She grew her hair out to the middle of her back and left her bangs long enough to cover the lightening bolt scar. Usually, though, the scar was covered with a glamour. Also, once she was able to, Kalista used her growing powers to fix her poor eyesight. She took great pleasure in mangling the ugly glasses she no longer needed to wear. Former goddesses had no need glasses or fancy scars.

The seal that had once bound her powers continued to weaken. She calculated that the rest of the seal would shatter shortly before her seventeenth year. Sooner if she continued hacking away at it with her magic as she had been doing for a few years now. Satisfied on that front, she turned her thoughts to another matter.

Her _family. _

She had effectively manipulated her loving relatives into shape. Not physically since Vernon and Dudley continued to pack on the pounds, but they no longer tried to beat or starve her. She had even convinced them to give her Dudley's second bedroom. A sharp, carefully contained, dose of her magic had them cowering in a very satisfying way. After all, what deity, former or not, wouldn't want to be respected? Respect born out of fear was still a form of respect. Besides, being a deity of war and death didn't exactly garner warm, fuzzy feelings from worshippers.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Dudley bounded into the dining room with the mail. Her cousin shakily held out a letter to her. Raising a brow, Kalista reached out and snatched the letter from him. She smirked when Dudley recoiled.

Mentally rolling her eyes, Kalista silently lamented the decline of humans. At least they had been entertaining all those years ago. One tribe always had a bone to pick with another, which always lead to some great bloody battle. Ah, those had been the glory days.

Sneering at her _cousin_, she took in the wastes of space humans were these days. It wasn't as if Kalista wanted to touch any of them anyway. Weren't there any worthy humans left in this forsaken world? A vague memory of red eyes and powerful dark magic flashed in her mind, but Kalista shook it away. Now was not the time for those thoughts.

She studied the envelope in her hands. Flipping it over, she puzzled over the seal. As far as she knew, humans no longer used wax seals. And, the mark was not familiar to her. Looking on the front again, it read in green ink:

_To Miss K. Potter_

_The Second Bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

Kalista sighed and decided to open the envelope. There was no malevolent magic clinging to it, and curiosity was getting the best of her. No one had ever mailed her anything before.

She broke the seal and pulled out the thick parchments. A frown formed on her face. Parchment? She thought it went out of use some time ago.

Silently reading through the letter, Kalista felt her eye twitch. She shoved the letter and lists back into the envelope and turned her green eyes to her relatives. Dudley obviously had no idea what was happening, but the two adults were pale. They knew about this school.

Kalista calmly clicked her tongue in a disapproving manner. "For shame. My _dear_ aunt and uncle did not even have the heart to tell me of a whole other world out there."

Vernon's face darkened but before he could retort, Kalista cut him off.

"I am not pleased right now, Uncle. Say the wrong thing and you may find yourself suffering my temper." Kalista paused and considered something. "I will have to start speaking less formally. Humans these days."

The last statement was muttered beneath her breath. Her sharp eyes met Vernon's hesitant gaze. "Fear not, Uncle. I am displeased with you for your silence, but there are things to do. And, I have no wish to stay in your presence for longer than I must."

Kalista stood up, no longer feeling hungry, and left the house altogether. Standing in the backyard, she considered what to do. She knew she was going to attend this Hogwarts, but there were several issues. Funds for one.

Kalista lifted her arm and silently summoned one of her servants. In moments, a black raven landed on her outstretched arm. Its glossy black feathers gleamed blue in the sunlight, and beady black eyes shone with an uncanny intelligence. She smiled fondly at it. "Hello, lovely one. I need you to fly to County Tipperary and bring back a chest of gold and such. I find that I have need of funds. May the winds guide you true. Go."

She threw the raven up into the air and watched it fly away. When it was lost to even her own supernatural sight, Kalista gracefully flopped down against the fence to wait. Her raven would need hours to fly there and return with a heavy chest. She was not worried though. Time was of little issue to her. With that thought, she settled down for a long nap.

--

The sound of flapping wings and the rustle of feathers woke her. Cracking open an eye, Kalista saw her raven servant lowering a chest four times its size gently onto the ground as though the object weighted nothing.

She smiled. As if she would have normal ravens as her personal servants. These ancient ravens had waited lifetimes for her to awaken. She would reward them for their unwavering loyalty.

Kalista kicked open the large chest and peered at the mound of precious metals and colorful jewels. She could probably buy all the houses on Privet Drive with this and still have enough to live luxuriously for a lifetime. And, this was only one large chest. There was a cavern in County Tipperary that contained chests and piles of riches. She also had two smaller caverns in County Meath filled with offerings from her old worshippers.

Kalista shut the chest and shrunk it with a quick wave of her hand. Placing it in her pocket, Kalista cautiously glanced around to make sure that no one had seen her.

Satisfied, she wandered back into the house. The letter said that someone would be by in a few days to bring her shopping for school supplies.

It was odd to Kalista. Humans had such a short lifespan, yet they spent so much of their time waiting for something or other. Shrugging off the thought-inducing questions, she decided to return to her room to continue her nap. Waiting wasn't really all that bad if she could spend most of the time wandering her dreams.

--

Kalista set down all the things she'd bought.

Once she was settled, Kalista's thoughts meandered back to when Hagrid took her to Diagon Alley. More specifically, when they went to Gringotts.

_~Flashback~_

_She stepped into the entrance hall with Hagrid by her side. Before her stood large silver doors. She read the catchy rhyme engraved on them._

_Enter, stranger, but take heed__  
__Of what awaits the sin of greed,__  
__For those who take, but do not earn,__  
__Must pay most dearly in their turn.__  
__So if you seek beneath our floors__  
__A treasure that was never yours,__  
__Thief, you have been warned, beware__  
__Of finding more than treasure there._

_"Goblins run Gringotts. Only a fool would try to break in here."_

_Kalista glanced at Hagrid, wondering of he had been joking. When they entered the vast marble hall, her eyes widened when she saw the creatures. The goblins, if that was what they were, looked different from their ancestors. But then, many things had changed over the years._

_Remembering the rhyme on the doors, Kalista grinned behind Hagrid's back. Ah, the goblins haven't changed all that much then. She remembered a time when the goblins had been a force to be reckoned with. They had been vicious on the battlefields of old and crafty as hell. Their metal work had been very impressive back then as well. A pity that they were now reduced to serving humans. She wondered if the goblins had willingly done so._

_They approached the first free counter. _

"_Kalista Potter here to make a withdrawal."_

_The goblin leaned over to peer over the high counter. It opened its mouth to speak but stopped as something flickered in its eyes. Recognition, perhaps? Then, something akin to awe shown in the goblin's eyes. _

_Kalista tensed. Her eyes flicked over to Hagrid then back to the goblin with a meaningful look. _

_Understanding, the goblin gave a barely noticeable nod. "Then, does Miss Kalista Potter have her key?"_

_While Hagrid dug through his many pockets, Kalista stared at the goblin and allowed her eyes to change color. The normal human green hue gave way to tri-colored eyes. Emerald green, grass green and gold. A moment later, the iris turned back to a more normal green as Hagrid found the key to the vault._

_The message she sent to the goblin had been clear though. She would return at a later time._

_~End flashback~_

Kalista pulled out her wand and studied the holly wood. A phoenix feather core. She snarled at the symbolism. Even now, she wasn't free of this damned curse. Not until the seal was completely broken and her immortality restored.

Damn that bastard and his phoenix familiar.

Kalista swore that if any of that back stabbing traitor's bloodline still existed, she was going to slaughter them.

Her grip on the holly wand loosened as Ollivander's words came back to her.

_~Another Flashback~_

_The soft sound of the bell seemed overly loud in the still shop. An old man stepped out from behind a shelf. _

_Kalista suppressed a shiver when large silver eyes landed on her. _

"_Ah, Miss Potter. I was wondering when I would see you." Ollivander studied the young girl before him. A young girl who knew more than any eleven year old should. One who was not as young as he first thought. There was something about Kalista Potter that felt…more. Ollivander couldn't find the words to describe it. Just _more_. More than human. More than just the Girl-Who-Lived. "You are Kalista Potter. Yet, you have another name. One that is mere legend now."_

_Kalista raised a brow then grinned. Well, the Wizarding world was proving to be_ very _interesting. "Yes, I have another name, and perhaps you will hear it one day. But for now, I am Kalista Potter to you. No more, no less. Just Kalista."_

_Ollivander nodded and began pulling out wands._

_Many wands later, Kalista was bored out of her mind. Ollivander, on the other hand, was getting more and more excited. She wondered if the old man might suffer a heart attack at the rate things were going. _

_Ollivander pulled out another box with a thoughtful look. "I wonder…"_

_Kalista took the proffered wand and immediately felt a warm sensation. Red sparks shot out of the tip. _

"_Very curious…"_

_Kalista sighed but asked, "What is curious, Seer?"_

_Ollivander straightened at the title. "I am no Seer."_

_Kalista rolled her eyes. "Let us not play games. The title, Seer, encompasses many abilities, not just future sight. Or at least it did in the old days. You see things few others can, hence, I name you Seer. Now, what is so curious about this wand?"_

"_It's curious that this wand is destined for you when it's brother gave you that scar."_

_Her hand automatically went to her forehead._

"_Even if you cover the scar with a glamour, it is still there. Might I suggest you release the glamour? Your scar is famous in the Wizarding World and many would expect to see it."_

"_I see. Your advice is duly noted. What is this wand made of?"_

_Ollivander hummed thoughtfully. "Eleven inch holly wood with a phoenix tail feather core."_

_Kalista went very still. "Phoenix?"_

"_Yes, a phoenix. I think you are destined for great things, Miss Potter." Ollivander leaned forward and looked straight into Kalista's eyes. "After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great."_

_~End Flashback~_

"The brother gave me the scar." Kalista thoughtfully traced her scar with a fingertip. Hagrid had broken the news that the one who gave her the scar had killed Lily and James Potter.

Lord Voldemort, wasn't it?

A cloaked figure with red eyes, radiating dark magic. Kalista remembered that well enough. If she recalled correctly, Voldemort hadn't died that night. At least, not completely. Some part of him had escaped. So, that meant that Voldemort was still wandering around somewhere.

And Kalista wanted to meet him.

But, that was for another day. Kalista glanced out the window. There was still plenty of daylight left. Perhaps now would be a good a time as any to return to Gringotts.

First things first, she concentrated her magic on her wand and stripped off any restrictions placed upon it. Once she was sure the wand was clean, Kalista magically sent her school supplies to the closet. She could deal with it later.

She then turned to the snowy owl in its cage. Kalista eyed the bird with distaste. She preferred ravens to owls. Then again, she _was_ rather biased. Still…

Kalista opened the window. A raven silently landed on the sill and stared at her, awaiting orders.

Getting an idea, she spoke to the raven. "You would not mind if I asked you to pretend to be an owl for me, would you?"

The raven cocked its head to the side and softly cawed.

Kalista grinned and cast a silencing spell around the room. She opened the cage and held out her hand, expecting the owl to step on. When it did, Kalista quickly reached out and snapped its neck. Turning a fingernail into a claw, she cut the owl and dipped her finger into the warm blood. She then beckoned the raven closer.

Kalista smeared the blood over the glossy black feathers, drawing a long lost symbol. Concentrating, she watched the raven turn into a replica of the dead owl. Beady black eyes became large and brown, though its unnatural intelligence never left the piercing gaze. Once the transformation was complete, the mock owl hooted.

She incinerated the white owl and stroked the raven. "Sorry about this, Macha, but Hogwarts does not allow raven familiars. Do not worry, though, I will turn you back to your true form when I can. Ah, you know the way to Diagon Alley, right?"

Macha hooted in agreement.

Kalista gently pushed Macha outside again. She went downstairs and out into the backyard. Once out of sight of any possible onlookers, Kalista glanced up to where Macha perched, waiting for her. She crouched then jumped. Skin gave way to feathers as she shape-shifted into her favored form of a raven, one of her old abilities regained recently. She cawed raucously and shot through the air. Her servant followed. Together, they flew to London.

--

Kalista stepped into an office.

A rather refined goblin sat behind an ornate desk. It's eyes widened. "An ancient one." There was no mistaking the awe in the goblin's voice. "I am Garuk. How may I be of service to you?"

Kalista grinned. "It is nice to be recognized as superior." Her eyes sharpened as she got to the point of this visit. "What happened to my old brethren?"

Garuk spoke carefully. "The ancient ones began vanishing some centuries ago. It began after the disappearance of the goddess Morrigan."

Kalista tensed. "Are you certain of this?"

The goblin quickly nodded. "Though Morrigan was a battle goddess, she was also the goddess of sovereignty. Without her, a leader could not be declared king. Everything fell apart without the proper leadership. I don't know why, but the ancient ones began disappearing after that. No one has been able to provide an explanation for it."

Silence fell over the office as Kalista began pacing back and forth. Her frustration caused her magic to lash out erratically.

Garuk wisely choose to stay silent about it. He had no idea which ancient one this was, but he had a vague idea. And if he was correct about her identity, he didn't want to attract her attention and consequently her temper.

Suddenly, Kalista spun around and pinned the goblin with her blazing tri-colored gaze. A shiver raced down his spine, but she paid no mind to it. Countless people had cowered in fear before her long ago. She had learned to ignore such things. "I suppose there is nothing I can do about it now. Garuk, find out as much as you can about the disappearances and send me the information. I want to know if it is possible to find or restore them."

Garuk bowed. "It will be done. Is there anything else you need?"

Kalista reached into her pocket and pulled out the shrunken chest. "I want a vault for this. One that only I will have access to."

The goblin nodded. "What name shall I put the vault under?"

She considered for a moment. "Tuatha De Danaan."

Garuk gasped but quickly recovered from his surprise. "Of course."

--

Once everything had been taken care of, Kalista decided to wander Diagon Alley. She hadn't been able to explore as much as she wanted earlier, and now was as good a time as any.

An hour later, she found herself hopelessly lost in some dingy area filled with rather suspicious looking people. Silently conceding that going into Knockturn had not been the best idea, Kalista continued wandering. Or, she would have if arms hadn't suddenly wrapped around her.

Being thrown into a brick wall knocked the breath out of her and incited her temper. Kalista glared up at the filthy human that dared to lay a hand upon her person. Judging by the dirt and such covering him and the horrid stench, the human hadn't bathed recently.

He leered and flashed his rotting teeth in a lecherous grin. "What's a little girl doing all alone 'ere? Need some 'elp, luv?"

More than a little irritated, Kalista's face went blank. Her voice came out in a bored monotone. "Do not address me so informally. And, no. I do not require your assistance in any way, shape or form. So leave me be or else."

His eyes darkened with fury. "Or else what, luv? Yer gonna call fer 'elp?"

Instead of answering with words he most likely wouldn't understand, she knocked his arm off of her and wrapped her hand around his throat and squeezed with unnatural strength. The human choked and instinctively tried to pry her hand off.

Kalista sneered. "What is wrong? Will you not call for help?"

Her mocking tone didn't seem to reach him since he was more preoccupied with his lack of air.

Mentally snorting, Kalista muttered beneath her breath, "Humans. It is a wonder that I have not slaughtered any yet. If I remember correctly, I used to find it rather cathartic."

She considered killing the annoyance here and now but decided against it. Of course, maiming was still an option. One she found very tempting. Still…she didn't want to get blood on her clothes.

Kalista smirked when an idea came to mind. She sent out a mental call then released the human. He fell to his knees and made quite a bit of noise while regaining his breath. She backed away from him with a smile on her face.

The human snarled and lounged at her. A sharp caw sounded just before a blur of black slammed into his face. The human stumbled back and landed on his back.

As ravens were wont to do, the large avian went straight for the eyes.

Kalista quickly lost interest in the spectacle. Her attention wandered to the humans backing away from the screaming man. No one even considered helping.

One cloaked figure caught her eyes. He shifted enough for her to glimpse white blond hair, then her eyes met calculating gray. The blond male ever so slightly inclined his head. Kalista narrowed her eyes and mentally scoffed. As if she needed a _human's_ approval.

Deciding that she had spent enough time here, Kalista called her servant. "Nemain!"

The raven immediately left the screeching human to quietly land on her mistress's shoulder.

Without a word, Kalista walked away. She repressed the urge to laugh when the humans scrambled to get out of her way.

--

Another month at the Dursley's passed by quickly enough, and she had managed to _convince_ Vernon to drive her to the station.

Currently, Kalista wandered King Cross Station searching for Platform Nine and Ten. She quietly cursed beneath her breath while she searched. Wizards just had to make everything more difficult than necessary. Really, who thought up the idea of Platform Nine and Three Quarters?

Spotting the pillar, she stared at the bricks between the signs proclaiming "9" and "10." Kalista could sense the magic clinging to them. She cautiously looked around and pressed her hand to the brick. Or at least tried to. Her hand went straight through as though nothing was present. Understanding, Kalista cast another look around and pushed her cart through the barrier.

She grinned when she saw the bright red train. Kalista quickly boarded the train and sought out an empty compartment. Once she found one, she made herself comfortable. It was supposed to be a long trip.

Finally in a quiet place, she allowed her mind to drift off.

Garuk had yet to send any information about the Tuatha De Danaan, but that was expected. Researching things that happened lifetimes ago would be time consuming. She did not envy him the eventual headache.

As for the Dursleys. She knew she would have to return to Privet Drive for the summer. They would no doubt grow a backbone during her absence, and she looked forward to breaking those backbones. They would be cowering again in no time.

Someone opening the compartment door interrupted her thoughts. Quickly blanking her face, Kalista turned away from the window to face the intruder.

A red haired boy sheepishly grinned. "Can I sit here? The other compartments are full."

Mentally grimacing at the thought of having to deal with this, Kalista pasted a smile onto her face and invited him in.

"I'm Ron Weasley."

"Kalista Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ron."

She wanted to gag at her cheerful tone. She also wanted to strangle the child when he gaped at her.

"P-Potter? You're the Girl-Who-Lived!"

Kalista sighed wearily. "Yes, I am."

Weasley made a gesture to his forehead. "Do you have…_it_?"

She tensed and glared at him. "I am _not_ a freak show, and I am not here for _your_ amusement. Do you think I _want_ to be famous because some Dark Lord tried to _kill_ me?"

While the redhead stuttered out apologies, Kalista stormed out of the compartment. The air around her crackled with her fury.

Distracted with her anger, Kalista didn't notice the gray eyes watching her.

He studied the furious girl stomping in the opposite direction. His father told him to keep an eye on her and he now saw why. Power radiated off of her, slightly shocking him when it brushed over his skin.

If there was one thing purebloods valued, it was power. Blood purity came a close second, of course, but power was the most desirable thing. After all, what was blood purity without the power to back it up?

And this girl was powerful enough to catch his father's eyes. Smirking, Draco Malfoy returned to his compartment. Hopefully she would end up in Slytherin. It would make life interesting at the very least.


	3. Chapter 2

Wow. It's been forever since I updated this fic. I actually had this chapter typed out for a while but I forgot about it...oops?

It annoys me that my line break thingies mysteriously vanished...

~~X~~

**Chapter 2**

Kalista felt distinctly uncomfortable standing in the middle of a crowd of eleven year old humans. The group was currently positioned before large double doors, waiting for the stern looking witch, who smelled an awful lot like a feline, to return from wherever she went.

"I hear Kalista Potter has come to Hogwarts."

A boy moved to stand in front of her. Kalista turned her attention to the speaker, whose haughty tone grated on her nerves more than what was actually said. His white blond hair and gray eyes sparked a memory, but this one was too young to be the man in Knockturn Alley. A progeny perhaps?

She kept her expression neutral, unsure if she could keep the sneer off her face. The boy's arrogance did not bode well for his future. "So?"

Obviously, her response was not the expected one judging by the slightly disgruntled look on his face. The boy shook it off though and continued proudly. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He motioned behind him. "And this is Crabbe and Goyle."

"I did not ask for your names."

Draco shrugged. "You'll quickly learn that some people would make better friends than others." His eyes flicked over to the redhead boy she snapped at on the train.

Ah, so the boy wanted to play politics with her. A pity, really, that she despised the games most politicians were so fond of playing. It wasn't to say that she couldn't manipulate people if she so chose to; she just preferred a more…direct solution. Hopefully one that resulted in bloodshed and corpses. Humans tended to disagree with her mindset on that matter.

Kalista merely found it hilarious that humans could be so squeamish nowadays.

Thankfully, the stern witch chose that time to return. Kalista was already tired of dealing with children.

A croak caught her attention as well as interrupted the professor.

"Trevor!"

Kalista stared at the boy who gently scooped up the toad. His appearance was average enough to be of little notice, but there was something about him that called to her. Something familiar but she couldn't place a finger on it.

The procession of children entered the Great Hall without further ado.

Glancing upward, she briefly considered disrupting the spell that kept the many candles afloat. The mass panic would no doubt be spectacular.

The professor began calling names, and Kalista put the tiring thoughts aside for another time. She watched the sorting with interest. The redhead boy went to Gryffindor. The arrogant blond went to Slytherin. A bushy haired girl went to Ravenclaw. The average boy went to Hufflepuff.

"Kalista Potter."

She ignored the whispering that broke out almost immediately after her name was called. Calmly settling onto the stool, she felt the professor drop the hat onto her head.

_**What's this? An ancient one? Well, this is a surprise.**_

_I trust this information will stay between us?_

_**Of course, of course. A confidentiality spell is in effect. Not even the Headmaster will learn your secrets from me. Now, where shall I place you?**_

_I did not realize students had a choice in the matter._

**_Normally, they don't but you are different. You would not fit into any of these Houses. You have the ambition and cunning for the Serpent's House, but their instincts of self-preservation would not sit well with you, a goddess of war and strife. You have the courage for the Lion's House, but not their narrow-mindedness. The Badger's House does not fit you in any way. And the Eagle's House cares more for books and studies than you would. So, I am at a loss of where to place you._**

_Well, if that is the case…Ravenclaw then. They sound capable of leaving me alone._

_**Are you sure? **_

_Yes, yes. Just hurry up. I am tired of sitting here._

_**Very well. I shall place you in **_"RAVENCLAW!"

Kalista handed the hat to the professor and turned to the cheering blue and bronze House. When she sat down, her eyes drifted to the staff table. Almost immediately, her eyes locked on to the old wizard sitting at the center of the long table. For a moment, she saw not the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but another old wizard with a wooden staff who lived lifetimes ago. One who put her in this situation in the first place.

His name escaped her lips in a whisper. "Merlin."

Kalista struggled to keep her face blank as white-hot fury burned through her. She bit back a snarl when the old man raised his goblet to her.

Could it be possible that the Headmaster was a descendent of Merlin? If he was…

She quickly looked away to glare at her plate, sure that her eyes were no longer human green but the glowing tri-colored irises of the goddess she had once been and _will_ be again. If the old man was truly a descendent of Merlin, she _would_ kill him. She would have no mercy because she was a goddess of war and death. And neither had ever had any mercy to offer.

~~X~~

Kalista settled into a seat in the Potions classroom with Hermoine Granger doing the same next to her. The bushy haired witch gave off the same air as the boy with the toad, Neville Longbottom. It annoyed her that she still didn't know why they stood out to her.

So, she struck up a friendship with the witch, hoping to find some insight to the problem. Being roommates, befriending the other girl had been a simple task.

The door slammed open and the professor dramatically swept in, effectively silencing the classroom without a word. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class…I don't expect many of you to appreciated the subtle and exact art that is potion making."

He cast a cold look around the room. "I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

Kalista arched a brow at the last phrase. Stop death? She sniffed in disdain, sure that even a Potions Master couldn't stop death when _she_ foretold it.

Snape's head whipped around to glare at her. "Miss Potter. Our new _celebrity_." He paused to sneer at her. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermoine's hand shot up immediately but Snape blatantly ignored her.

Kalista smiled sweetly and tried not to laugh at his attempt to demean her. "Draught of Living Death, Professor."

His eyes narrowed. "Where would you find a bezoar?"

Yet again, Hermoine could barely stay in her seat.

"Stomach of a goat." Kalista wrinkled her nose. "Messy business though. It seems rather cruel to cut open a goat just to take something from its stomach."

Snape scowled. "What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"

"It would be the same difference between wolfsbane and aconite. Despite what you think, Professor, I did read through my books before coming to class."

Looking rather sour, Snape snapped out at the class. "Well? Why aren't any of you writing this down?"

Snape did not speak another word to her for the remainder of the class, but Kalista was sure that he would not get any friendlier than that. It seemed she had made an enemy, though she had no idea how.

~~X~~

The next morning dawned far too early for her taste. Silently cursing the sun, she readied herself for the day. Hermoine had been impatiently waiting for her in the common room, much to Kalista's chagrin. It was disgusting that anyone could be so _chipper_ in the morning.

She somehow found herself sitting in the Great Hall without any idea of how she got there. Kalista absently continued putting food in her mouth at the breakfast table, not paying any attention to what she was consuming and wondered about the mysteries of the world. She really hated mornings. Kalista glanced up at the sound of wings just in time to see the owls arrive.

Macha dropped a rolled up newspaper in front of her mistress, then proceeded to make herself comfortable on said mistress's shoulder.

Kalista affectionately stroked the mock owl's head. "Hello, Macha. How are you?"

After hearing a pleased hoot, she opened the paper. The headline jumped out at her.

_BREAK IN AT GRINGOTTS_

She frowned at the vault number. 713. That was the vault Hagrid stopped by after bringing her to her trust fund. Shaking her head, Kalista decided it had nothing to do with her. Though, she suppressed a grin at the thought of what the goblins would do to the idiot who dared to break in if they caught him. There probably wouldn't be much left to even identify the poor bastard. The fact that the thief didn't even take anything would not matter to the goblins.

"That's horrible. Who would want to break into Gringotts?"

Kalista raised a brow at Hermoine's question. "No idea."

The bushy haired girl continued frowning.

Kalista just shrugged and finished her toast. "It has nothing to do with us, Hermoine. We should go before we are late for class."

Seeing that her new friend was following, Kalista set off to Charms class. A stray thought stopped her in her tracks, and Hermoine nearly ran into her.

"What's wrong, Kalista?"

She plastered a false smile onto her face. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if I forgot anything before we go to class."

Accepting the answer, Hermoine nodded and they continued on their way. Thankfully, the bushy haired girl didn't notice how her friend's green eyes darkened with anger.

Kalista gritted her teeth. The break in would take up most of the goblins' time, which meant there would be even more of a delay concerning the information about the old deities. Narrowing her eyes, she forcefully tamped down her volatile temper. For now, she would let things be and allow the goblins to take care of their own business. But, if this proved to be too much of a delay, she had nothing against getting involved.

~~X~~

Sighing, Kalista rolled out of bed and pulled on her robe and shoes. Despite keeping noises to a minimum, she noticed that Hermoine shifted and woke.

"What's wrong, Kalista?"

"Can't sleep. I'm going to wander around for a while."

Hermoine sat up. "What time is it?"

Kalista absently cast the Tempus charm. "A few minutes after midnight."

"It's after curfew. If anyone catches you…"

Seeing her friend absently shrug, Hermoine huffed out a breath. "Do you always go wandering around at night?"

Kalista grinned. "Not always, but I _am_ more of a night person."

"No wonder you're always dead in the mornings."

"If you're so worried, Hermoine, why don't you come with me and help keep me out of trouble."

After a short silence, Hermoine sighed. "Oh, alright. If we get in trouble though…"

Kalista solemnly nodded. "I will take full responsibility for any points taken or detentions issued."

Despite actually contemplating the fact that she was about to go around breaking school rules, Hermoine's lips twitched upwards. "You better." She crawled out of bed. "I think you're a bad influence on me, Kalista. Wandering around after curfew, I can't believe I'm going to do this."

"You do not have to come."

"And let you get into trouble by yourself? I should, shouldn't I?"

Sharing smiles, the two girls crept out of the Ravenclaw tower. They wandered aimlessly, pointing out interesting pictures and tapestries. They were climbing some stairs when a cat found them. All three parties froze.

Hermoine finally whispered, "It's Filch's cat."

Kalista nodded. "Looks like it." She waved a hand at the cat. "Go away before I throw you into a fireplace."

Scandalized, Hermoine gasped. "Kalista! Don't say that!"

Whether the cat understood the words or not, it yowled rather loudly.

Kalista frowned and turned up her nose. "When I get my hands on you…"

Hermoine gave her an incredulous look, whether for threatening a cat or wasting time was unknown. The sound of running footsteps caught both girls' attentions.

"Oh, no. It's Filch." Hermoine grabbed Kalista's arm and dragged her to the closest corridor. The back haired girl followed but made sure to cast a dirty look back at the smug cat. Hearing Filch's voice, they ran faster.

They stopped when they came upon the door at the end of the corridor. Hermoine growled when she found it locked. Jerkily pulling out her wand, the brunette cast the unlocking charm and they both hurriedly slipped in and slammed the door shut. They breathed a sigh of relief.

Hermoine pressed her forehead against the door. "I can't believe we almost go caught."

While the brunette mumbled to herself, Kalista wrinkled her nose at the scents in the room. It smelled like fur and rotten meat. Hearing shuffling noises, she spun around and came face to face with a dog. A big dog. With three heads. Instead of reacting like any human would, Kalista studied the canine with an amazed look. "A Cerberus. How rare."

Hermoine frowned at her comments. "Cerberus? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, just turn around. This is fascinating. They were once rumored to guard the path to the Underworld. I wonder if this one is fully grown."

Hermoine slowly turned around and promptly stared with growing horror at the huge animal.

"Judging by the smell and its size, it eats a lot of raw meat. Someone is taking very good care of it. Look at the shine of its coat, Hermoine."

The three-headed dog snarled. Hermoine screamed and pulled Kalista out of the room just as the dog barked and leapt at them. Both girls slammed the door shut.

"Its teeth look very healthy as well."

Hermoine ran her fingers through her hair, looking rather frazzled at the near death experience. "I wasn't looking at how healthy its teeth were!"

Kalista nodded. "That is understandable."

They trudged their way back to their dorm.

Just before falling into bed, Kalista turned to Hermoine. "The dog did its job well though."

"Job?"

"You were so distracted by the dog that you failed to notice what it was standing on."

Half regretting her curiosity, Hermoine asked, "What was it standing on?"

Kalista smiled, looking far more amused that she should in such circumstances. "A trapdoor, of course."

~~X~~

Halloween eventually rolled around without much fuss.

Kalista stared blankly at the large white feather sitting on the desk in front of her. She was brought out of her stupor when Hermoine elbowed her. "Huh?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Wake up. We're practicing the levitation charm."

"Oh." Pulling out her wand, Kalista resisted the urge to just set the thing on fire. She really hated mornings. Next to her, Ronald Weasley attempted the charm without success.

Looking annoyed at his pathetic attempts, Hermoine finally snapped. "Stop before you poke someone's eye out. You're saying it wrong. It's _Wingardium Levi-O-sa_, not 'leviosar.'"

The redhead gave her a dirty look. "Why don't you try it then, know-it-all."

Kalista tightened her grip on her wand. She disliked the boy immensely. He was forever trying to impress her all the while looking down on Hermoine.

Hermoine ignored the jab and performed the charm with little effort. The feather floated up much to Professor Flitwick's delight.

Kalista laughed lightly and congratulated her friend, though she did not miss the dark look on the redhead's face. Hermoine grinned proudly, oblivious to anything else, and Kalista preferred it that way.

After class, they walked behind a group of boys on their way to their next class when they overheard a conversation.

"Did you hear her? It's Levi-_O_-sa not levio-_sar_. Honestly, I can't believe _anyone_ can stand someone like _her_. Potter's probably only her friend out of pity."

Kalista bit back a snarl when she recognized the bright red hair. Before she could do anything though, Hermoine rushed past her, leaving behind the faint scent of tears lingering in the air.

Fury burned in her chest. Hermoine was brilliant. A little worshipful of books, but there was something special about Hermoine, even if she didn't know what. The brunette may have been human, but she was a friend. _Her_ friend. And being a once worshipped ancient goddess, Kalista was _very_ possessive about what she considered hers.

Quickening her pace, Kalista stopped to face the redhead. "I am _not_ Hermoine's friend out of pity, Weasley. You are just jealous that I befriended her and not you. Get it through your thick head that I want nothing to do with you."

With that, she spun around and followed Hermoine's fading scent. Being more than human was exceedingly helpful at times. Her senses led her to the girls' bathroom, where Hermoine wept in one of the stalls. Kalista sneered at the horrid green color.

Tentatively knocking on the door, she didn't receive an answer.

Kalista sighed and sat down. She had a feeling they would be there for a while. "Really, Hermoine. Do not listen to that idiot. He is merely being an arse because a girl can do better than him. Males tend to be like that for some unfathomable reason. We should be glad that we are females."

Hermoine reluctantly giggled a little. After a while, her sobs ceased and they sat in companionable silence. "I've been wondering, Kalista. Why don't you use contractions when you speak?"

Kalista blinked at the sudden question. "What?"

"You always say 'I am' not 'I'm,' and 'do not' instead of 'don't.' I haven't heard any contractions from you yet."

Thinking quickly, Kalista made a joke of it. "Contractions are so…_informal_."

Hermoine laughed. "Only you would complain that contractions are too informal for your impeccable tastes."

Kalista turned up her nose and spoke in a rather snotty tone. "Of course. Only peons would speak so crudely."

There was silence for roughly three seconds before both girls broke out laughing.

Pulling herself back together, Hermoine left the stall and sat down on the floor next to Kalista.

"Ignore the prat. He is jealous because you are so much better than he can ever be, pureblood or not. You are actually better than most purebloods, Hermoine. They somehow attained the idea in their heads that constant inbreeding is worth the blood purity."

"Inbreeding?"

"Of course." Casting a quick Tempus charm, Kalista grinned. "Classes are over."

Smiling, Hermoine nodded. "Should we go to the feast?"

Kalista shook her head. "I do not feel like moving."

"Okay."

Within half an hour, both girls were asleep leaning against each other.

~~X~~

Odd sounds woke her. Thuds echoed in the corridors, as though something heavy was being dropped over and over again. The sound was getting closer, too. Kalista ignored the ominous noises. Annoyed, she gently shook Hermoine awake.

"What is it?"

Kalista frowned slightly. "I have no idea. Probably just someone's joke. We should go to bed. Sleeping on the floor is not very comfortable."

"You're the one who didn't want to move."

"Yes, yes. Drop all the blame on poor little me."

Hermoine laughed as they gathered all their things. Turning to leave, both girls froze at the sight of a troll standing stupidly just in the entrance.

Hermoine gaped for a moment. "Oh…"

Kalista conceded to herself that ignoring those sounds had not been a good idea. Then, she turned her full attention to the unwelcome intruder. "It is rather ugly, no?"

The brunette's voice was shrill when she regained use of her vocal cords. "I don't think _now_ is a good time to be distracted by that!"

The troll tired of staring at them and shuffled closer, all the while raising its club to strike. Hermoine screamed and scrambled into a stall, staying close to the ground.

Kalista swore and ducked when the troll swung. Half of the stalls exploded into splinters by the force of the attack. She covered her eyes to prevent any wood from getting into the sensitive tissue. Unfazed by the imminent danger, she quickly grabbed Hermoine's foot and dragged the terrified girl towards the back wall. The troll blocked the only escape route.

Kalista hurriedly searched for her wand but couldn't find it on her person. She swore when she remembered it was in her bag.

The troll roared and swung again. A sink exploded. Hermoine scrambled back as far as she could. Kalista could smell the tears overlaying the brunette's usual scent. Distracted by Hermoine, she didn't see the troll swing again until the brunette screamed at her to move. Kalista jumped to the side.

While the club just barely missed her, she was separated from Hermoine who was closer to the damned creature. The weapon was swung again, this time straight at the brunette.

Reacting instinctively, Kalista threw up her hand towards the troll. "Die!"

Her magic, her power rushed to obey the command.

Long ago when she ruled the battlefield, Morrigan had been able to kill without laying a hand on her victim. She merely needed to _want_ her opponent to be dead and he died. That had been her most powerful ability. It was what she had been most feared for.

Now though, with nearly half of her powers still sealed, she could not utilize her most potent ability to its full potential. Instead of dying, the troll lost consciousness. Although, whether it would ever wake or not was up for debate.

Thankfully, Hermoine, who had been clutching her wand the entire time, had desperately cast the levitation charm at the last moment. The unconscious troll had lost its grip on the club, so the weapon hung midair.

The two girls slowly breathed a sigh of relief just as the professors rushed in. McGonagall nearly had a heart attack at the sight of the troll. She probably nearly suffered another one when she saw the two wide-eyed students covered with little cuts and bruises.

"What happened here?"

Kalista glanced at Hermoine who was still in shock. "We were about to go to our dorm when the troll came in. It swung its club around a few times before Hermoine used the levitation charm to bash it with the club until it was knocked out."

"Students were told to go straight to their dorms!"

"Ron Weasley said some things about Hermoine earlier, and she ran here. I followed her to calm her down. We have been here since then, so we did not hear anything about that."

At a loss of anything else to say, the Gryffindor Head of House nodded jerkily. "Very well. Both of you should go to the Hospital Wing to get those cuts looked at."

Kalista nodded and helped Hermoine to her feet. After gathering their things once again, they made their way out of the bathroom.

"And…" McGonagall pinned them with a stern look. "Not many first years can face a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Ten points to each for sheer dumb luck."

Forcing her lips to curve upwards, Kalista pulled Hermoine to the Hospital Wing. They passed Snape on the way. Kalista absently noticed the scent of fresh blood clinging to the Potions Master.

~~X~~

After Madame Pomfrey finally stopped fussing and left them to sleep, Hermoine pinned the black haired girl with a sharp look. "What was that earlier?"

Kalista attempted an innocent look but knew she failed horribly when Hermoine's glare only darkened. She sighed and refused to meet the brunette's gaze. "It was nothing."

Despite her temper, Hermoine kept her voice to a whisper. "That was _not_ nothing and you know it. I did not bash the troll until it lost consciousness. I barely did more than scream."

"You cast the levitation charm."

It was a weak defense and both knew it.

"Yes, but that was all. I did _nothing_ to the troll. _You_, on the other hand, screamed at it to _die_ and it collapsed _immediately_. Explain that, Kalista Raven Potter."

Silence permeated the otherwise empty wing. Something in Kalista wanted to tell the brunette everything, but wariness held her tongue in a tight grip. "It is…" She trailed off.

"_Yes_?"

"A secret. A very important secret, so do not try to guilt me into telling."

Hermoine pouted then sighed. "Alright…"

"Think about it, Hermoine. The credit goes to you for defeating the troll with a levitation charm. You can rub it into Weasley's face."

The brunette rolled her eyes in exasperation. "_Alright_! I won't ask about your secret."

"Maybe one day I can tell you."

Unspoken words hung in the air between them. _I will tell you when I know that I can absolutely trust you. _

"I wouldn't break your trust. Whatever you tell me will stay with me unless you say otherwise."

Kalista did not respond.

A thick silence settled over them. There were no other words to say, so they fell asleep with far too many things left unsaid.

~~X~~

"Hagrid is the gamekeeper."

Hermoine's toast stopped halfway to her mouth. "What?"

Kalista systematically mutilated a strip of bacon with her fork. "Rubeus Hagrid."

"Yes, I know who he is. What about him?"

"He is the gamekeeper."

"So?"

"So, he should know something about the big three-headed dog in the third floor corridor. He is probably the one feeding it."

Hermoine put her toast down. "Okay."

"Say, Hermoine."

"Yes?"

"Would your parents mind if I followed you home for Christmas?"

The brunette tried to follow the sudden change of subject. "I'll owl them about it. Why?"

"I need to visit Diagon Alley, and I cannot do that while stuck here over the break. So? Would you like some company for the holiday?"

Hermoine rolled her eyes. "Only if I can come with you to Diagon Alley."

Kalista grinned. "Deal."

~~X~~

Kalista dragged Hermoine out for a stroll by the lake. The brunette had a feeling that running across the gamekeeper had not been mere coincidence, no matter how much Kalista denied planning anything.

"Hello, Hagrid."

Hermoine grimaced at the chirpy tone, but Hagrid seemed oblivious to the warning signs.

The half giant grinned. "Kalista! How's school going for you?"

"Oh, not bad at all. Say, Hagrid."

Hermoine rolled her eyes.

"I was looking through a book about magical creatures the other day and I saw a passage about three headed dogs. I was wondering if you ever came across one before."

Hagrid nodded. "Oh, yeah. Beautiful creature it is."

"They are pretty rare."

"Yes, they are. It was only by luck that I got him."

"Was he easy to tame?"

"Training Fluffy was a right breeze."

Kalista tilted her head to the side. "Fluffy?" She suddenly clapped her hands. "Oh, Hermoine. I think Fluffy is a wonderful name for it."

Hermoine shuddered a little. The dog had tried to eat them and Kalista actually thought Fluffy was a great name?

Hagrid meanwhile realized he made a mistake. "I shouldn't have said that."

Kalista grinned. "So, Hagrid what is Fluffy guarding?"

The half giant gave them a stern look. "Now, look here. Whatever Fluffy's guarding is between Albus Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel." He stopped and groaned. "I should _not_ have said that."

Hagrid hurried away after that, though Kalista did not seem to notice. "Nicholas Flamel?"

Hermoine frowned. "The name sounds familiar." She turned her attention back to her friend. "That was downright sneaky, Kalista. Why aren't you in Slytherin?"

"And deny you my wondrous presence? I would never!"

"Wondrous?"

Kalista grinned impishly. "Have you no faith in me, Hermoine? I just pieced together part of the puzzle. Everything is connected, from the Gringotts break-in to Fluffy."

"Wait, what does Gringotts have to do with anything?"

"Oh, when Hagrid brought me to Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies, we stopped by Gringotts. After visiting my trust fund, we stopped at vault 713. Hagrid told me it was top-secret Hogwarts business. Later on, someone broke into that vault. Being the genius I am, I figured that Fluffy is probably guarding whatever Hagrid took from 713. So, lowly peon, any questions about my _brilliant_ conclusion?"

"I suppose not, oh bright one. We need to figure out who Nicholas Flamel is though."

"That is what research is for."

"Right. Did you, by any chance, cast a cheering charm on yourself?"

"No."

"Drink any potions?"

"No."

"Hit your head?"

"No."

"Get possessed?"

"No."

"Why are you so cheerful today?"

Kalista considered the question. "I do not know."

Hermoine sighed and mentally scratched her head about the mystery that was Kalista Potter. She supposed that some mysteries were just not meant to be solved.

~~X~~

"_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on whosi_." Kalista mouthed the words several more times before it clicked in her head. "I show not your face but your heart's desire. Interesting."

She had been wandering the halls again when she stumbled across this room. It had intrigued her that only a mirror occupied the space. She had yet to look into the reflective surface, and now was unsure if she wanted to. What would she see? What would an old goddess desire most?

Kalista took a deep breath and looked.

For a moment, she saw only herself. Then slowly, like an unfurling tapestry, the picture took form. Rolling green hills beneath a younger sun. Countless figures appeared. Her immortal family. Her human worshippers. All laughing, crying, waving, soundlessly calling for attention. Images of a past she could never have in the here and now.

Feeling her chest tighten, Kalista slowly sank to the ground. She pressed her hand to her mouth to silence the screams building in her throat. She never should have looked. It was not in her nature to long for what she could not have, but how could she not?

"Damn you, Merlin. Damn you."

The broken whisper filled with despair melted into the silence of the stone room.

And so, for the first and last time, Morrigan of the Tuatha De Danaan, now known as Kalista Potter, shed her tears for the past. For everything she had lost. And she once more cursed the wizard who cursed her.

Minutes. Hours. Kalista stared at what she desired most. Then, with grim determination, she turned and walked away. There was no reason to look back because the past was the past, and she needed to live for the future.

A future that she would have a hand in creating.

~~X~~

And...that's chapter 2

Thanks for reading~


End file.
